


Burn

by tardisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mark of Cain, POV Second Person, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisy/pseuds/tardisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mark on your arm is smouldering embers, bloodlust and vengeance and unquestioning brutality ignited by the sparks from your hand scraping across the flint, the Blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

 

The Mark on your arm is smouldering embers, bloodlust and vengeance and unquestioning brutality ignited by the sparks from your hand scraping across the flint, the Blade.

It reminds you of another brand, a raised scarlet remembrance of a flame begotten in the searing celestial furnaces of Heaven, a flame fanned into an unyielding wildfire with the tinder of your budding faith, and his easy heart.

That brand is gone now, unscarred skin an invisible badge of autonomy, of choice; the Mark, a repulsive stamp of how you squandered that gift, choked by the heavy, smoky vapors of guilt and desperation.

That holy fire still flares in his eyes, is smothered when he squeezes them shut with a defeated sigh.

He pulls you close, and his body – yours? – is sweltering, his love and sorrow and despair fever-hot even through the layers of your clothes.

His scorching breath escapes in a gust across the arid plains of your cheeks, your mouth, threatens to combust the sooty cinders of your heart.

And when his trembling hand closes tight around the angry welt on your forearm, you can feel the inferno consume you from opposite ends, uncontrolled, divine blaze and infernal flame racing toward one another, and you are only the pyre, waiting to ignite.

You clutch him tight, close your eyes, and burn.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/82650037420/the-mark-on-your-arm-is-smouldering-embers).


End file.
